


Just another Simple Day in my Life; a Summary

by Sevlikesart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, People are hurt, disaster gay luke, he and kad dont meet until v much later, lesbian fluff, my au thing, will add as story goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevlikesart/pseuds/Sevlikesart
Summary: Sadon Renz needs a crew, he also needs some closure on this supposed 'powerful Jedi that can save us all" he's been hired to find, maybe a hookup or two on the way. Whether he's eating with the Royals on Alderan or fleeing Nar Shaddaa with a hot slave Renz is running into situations he never thought he'd meet five years prior when the Clone War still raged on.





	Just another Simple Day in my Life; a Summary

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is part of a story i had in mind.... if you wanna talk or have a question im sevlikesallart on tumblr!

Sadon Renz sat back enjoying his Alderanian stew, he picked at the pieces of fake meat but continued to relish the spices of the thick liquid that had been served courtesy of his new employer. 

"I hope you're enjoying the meal, my wife made sure to ask the cooks for extras if you'd like." The tall but friendly man sat with a cheery look across the table from him, he was well dressed and obviously of wealth but yet he was resorting to such low methods as Renz was.

"I mean- I planned on making this a short visit but knowing your wife I'd assume she'd try and strangle me if I left without seconds." Renz leaned to his side giving the door a glance gesturing to the seemingly gentle woman who was undoubtedly nearby. "But concerning the job, what's the pay like again?"

The cheery man's face seemed to frail a bit as concerned lines formed above his brow, "100,000 for each member you decide to employ." The man had certainly been bent and nearly broke since the purge and his aged face showed it off. 

"You must really want that Jedi, why? Plan to make him your pet or somethin'?" Renz was curious as well as nosy, the Devaronian smuggler had seen a lot since the purge and most was not good concerning the Jedi survivors. 

"The Jedi is not to be used as such crude things and as a member of the Imperial Senate I would never partake in such barbaric and cruel practices." The man said in a bitter tone that seemed to be him holding back, "You know the damage the Empire is creating, the resources they steal from helpless people, we need him to help bring back the balance... Or at least begin the process of balance."

"Yes, but is the Rebellion the way to go? Thought you were Senator Bail 'Peace-Loving' Organa, you really support the amount of violence going along with your Rebellion?"

"Of course I don't but desperate times call for desperate measures, besides, you're a bounty hunter. Why would you care?"

Renz simply shrugged and leaned back, "What can I say, the job pays well and I get to meet people with ideologies as hypocritical as you. Now, the information to get this bastard outta prison?" 

Bail gave a sigh of hidden frustration and slid a holodisk across the table, letting it slide to Renz's end and into his hand. Renz caught it with his right hand and brought it close to his face to inspect the piece of tech. Satisfied Renz placed it back down and turned it on, letting the tiny gadget shimmer to life with at least a dozen maps and even more schematics of the detention center he and his crew would be infiltrating. He gave a low whistle once it all popped up hovering at eye-level flooding his vision with plans and numbers that would later be proved useful once combed through.

"Does this satisfy your needs Renz?"

Renz gave a smug smirk and tilted his head, "Well, I could use a ship." he suggested.

Bail sighed once more with a clear sense of contempt in his breath as he rested his hands in his head, he was really going that far for this Jedi he'd been nagged to find was he? "Fine," he relented, "I will have a ship ready for you by nightfall, is that all?"

Renz shrugged again scooting his chair back before standing, he was certainly taller than Bail now, "Only if you have more info for me to use, and some stew for the road."


End file.
